User blog:Erevan/Temples of the Moons
After a rest in the manufactury's library, we checked out the three warehouses nearby. The first was full of rotted and rusted materials, the others were torn open from the top (much like the roof of the larger area of the manufactury) and empty. In the third building, where we had hoped to find the magical star metal the armor constructs had been partially made with, we found a large black scale. Ivellios wanted to use it as a shield; though not really big enough, it would provide some protection for him, so we modified it for such use. The presense of the scale, the absence of anything shiney, and the large flying creature we narrowly avoided a few nights back make me think we may be in the territory of a dragon; odds are its nest is the manufactury. We have agreed to check some other buildings and return at night, when it should be out hunting. Furthest to the North in the compound was an oddly shaped double-domed building with irregularly placed windows. Closer inspection revealed it was a temple to Mura; I realized the windows were likely a lunar calnedar, catching the light of the moon in different phases at different times of the year. The first thing we noticed was that the building was oddly clean, probably thanks to maintenance by magical implements. It seemed to have spell of protection; Ivellios insisted on testing this, though we talked him out of attacking the temple directly; we lured a zombie over, and when we retreated into the temple it seemed confused. Attacking it with an arrow drew its attention, though. Whatever protection the place has isn't keeping the undead out, but uninterested. I'd like to return at night to see if my cloak is affected. Nearby were small houses and a larger building of apartments, which held little of value. A six-pointed star-shaped building of green marble directly West was a temple to Agan, covered in plant and animal carvings and having a single dome. Inside was a sacred grove, with large trees in the corners and an altar in the center; on the altar were weapons much like those our party bears, but made of wood. We could tell they were magical, but not how; I decided that since bows are made of wood anyway, I'd pick one up and test it; for some reason Ivellios decided he would do the same (are we so similar?) Picking up the items from the altar caused the two of the trees to awaken and reveal themselves to be treant guardians; luckily putting them back calmed them. As we were leaving, we met with an ancient guardian of grove; she talked about huge spans of time, but appeared to be a young woman dressed in plants. We talked about natural balance and the plague, trees in the area that had been close to awakening, and some other subjects. We implicated that if we were proven worthy, we might be able to wield the weapons from the altar. Since evening is approaching, we will wait for the creature to leave the manufactury and investigate while it is gone. Category:Blog posts